Imperial Museum
Welcome to the New Imperial Museum of Illium, a collection of rare and exquisite artifacts discovered on the planet Nexus. NIMOI has been funded largely via a generous donation from the House of Zin Foundation and Charitable Institute. NIMOI has been provided artifacts and relics largely via myself. Try not to break anything, darlings, but do look around. It might just inspire as much as I do! --''Holo-Greeting from Lady Zin, played at the entrance to the New Imperial Museum of Illium'' The Imperial Museum (aka New Imperial Museum of Illium) is apparently located within the Destiny, the Dominion ship, though it does not appear on its map. It is accessible via a teleporter in the Garden of the Vigilant. The Dominion's most valuable relics are kept within the Imperial Museum. One of these, a datacube, once belonged to Dominus himself. The datacube is a creation of the Eldan - a repository for knowledge. No one has been able to access it since Dominus, though Lady Zin may know of a way. The proud citizens of the Dominion store many of the most intriguing and mysterious objects discovered on Nexus in the famed Hall of Relics, a combination museum and research center in the capital city of Illium. Many of the relics found there were discovered by celebrity explorer Artemis Zin, while others were donated by her Exploration Society associates. NPCs ;Quest givers *Artemis Zin Artifacts Leg Bone of Shala-Boog :"Now this pretty little number is going to be missed, I suspect. These Moodies are surprisingly adept when it comes to life, death, and what happens when you combine the two. They're necromancers, in case that's not clear. And this leg bone, they believe, belonged to the very first Moodie ever to figure it out! Of course, odds are that this is simply a very old bone, and that the very VERY first Moodie to practice necromancy has been lost to what passes for history among those curious little creatures. Oh, and try not to touch the bone, when it becomes alarmed it can lash out unexpectedly. Moodie necromancy may not be complex, but it is effective." This unassuming Moodie leg bone is rumored to have once belonged to Shala-Boog, the first recorded Moodie necromancer. It is remarkably fresh for such an old bone, leading some to suspect that it is actually still alive - or at least undead. It is inscribed with mystical Skeech symbols that reference the powers of life and death. Stormseeker Tech-Tome :"One has to wonder what in blazes happened to the Pell over the last few thousand years. They were clearly once far more advanced than they are now. This tech-tome proves it. That they even understand a fraction of what is contained herein - and they must - means they once may have understood it all. The question is - did the Eldan reduce them to the state in which we find them, or did the Eldan's disappearance do that?" This Pell relic is engraved with ancient symbols that appear to be Eldan in origin. Inside, many of the pages include carefully transcribed technical schematics of Eldan technology - although it is obvious that the pictures hold more religious meaning to the Pell than they do practical working knowledge. This volume is extremely old, and seems to have been carefully transcribed from an even more ancient source. Warhammer of Ugreth Foe-Breaker :"I remember reading some Osun scrolls about our friend Ugreth, or rather his death. It seems he arrogantly accepted a challenge to defeat a pack of rabid warhounds with his bare hands. It is unclear whether he would have survived if he had been wielding his warhammer, but the scrolls make it clear the point is moot: Ugreth was consumed alive before he slew a single cur." This ancient Osun hammer was once wielded by Ugreth Foe-Breaker, one of the greatest Osun heroes who ever lived. He earned his name as a gladiator in the pits, once defeating more than fifty Bloodsworn opponents in a single day of arena combat. His exploits in the arena caught the attention of beings they called 'the Makers' - another name for the Eldan - who awarded Ugreth a primally infused warhammer in recognition of his battle prowess. Inscriptions on the weapon claim anyone with the strength to wield it and the blessing of the Makers can never be defeated. Megadroid Positronic Chip :"Kevo told me this chip said things to him. As if an ancient intelligence would ever choose to contact him before contacting me. But, and it's a big but, if it really did happen, then the chip told Kevo that the Megadroids came in peace. Of course, it didn't take long for them to go to pieces. Ha! I should use that on the program." This damaged, nonfunctional chip was once part of the positronic sentience net of a Megadroid, one of the mysterious mechanical giants that visited Nexus in the ancient past. It is one of the few relics in the New Imperial Museum of Illium still undergoing extensive scientific testing and analysis, for if the language of the Megadroids could be deciphered, their long-lost origins might be revealed. If living Megadroids could be found, an alliance with such beings could easily tip the balance of the war on Nexus within days. Primal Matrix Stabilizer :"You feel that? A sort of tingling when you get to close? I'd wager real assets this stabilizer still has enough energy to power that terraformer all by itself for a day or two. Wouldn't want to plug it into anything I'm too fond of, though. Transmogrification energy could turn a datachron into a jabbit, or even give Kevo a sense of humor." Once one of the Eldan's most advanced pieces of technology, the terraformers on Farside have begun to break down after centuries of continuous operation. This piece appears to have once been used to ensure the primal transmogrification process remained constant. Disconnected from the mighty machine, this stabilizer still hums with resonant primal power. Darkwitch Totem :"Are we making the New Imperial Museum of Illium a target for Osun vengeance, as some worrywarts have claimed in certain circles? Ridiculous. The emperor is the rightful ruler of this world and everyone on it, isn't he? That means this totem belongs in the emperor's favorite museum. With the support of a generous donation from the House of Zin Foundation, of course." Analysis of this evil-looking totem shows it has been used by the Osun Darkwitches in Wilderrun for hundreds if not thousands of years. The Osun believe this totem is inhabited by the spirit of the first Blinded sorceress, a creature who drank the blood of her own living kin during her unspeakable rituals and controlled vast hordes of mind-slaves who did her bidding. It is an object of mysterious and deadly power that still appears to be infused with an aura of primal energy. Golden Feather of Eyria :"Although believe me, I understand the temptation to have a little fun with the natives, I have to recommended that loyal citizens refrain from using the fact that we have the Golden Feather in our possession to incite any Falkrin to attack, even for 'sport.' They are fierce and deadly creatures and should not be used for entertainment purposes. Not if you want to remain un-dismembered." This gilded feather once belonged to Eyria Windwar - the very first Bride of Osiric. Falkrin legends say that she forged the Stormcaller Staff, now held by Kesla Grayfeather, and lived for more than 500 years. The Falkrin who worship Osiric would likely annihilate the city of Illium to get at this piece if they knew it was in the New Imperial Museum of Illium. Preserved Strain Embryo :"Ugly, isn't it? It's frankly one of the nastiest things it's been my displeasure to gaze upon since I arrived on Nexus. But it's better for citizens to be aware of the dangers one may encounter on this planet, don't you think? And don't worry, we are certain it is quite dead. It's hardly our only specimen, you know. I call this one 'Sparkle.'" Found in the depths of a Grimvault exo-lab, this blackened, shriveled figure is the oldest known example of the Strain yet found. Eldan records indicate it was once an innocent jabbit, until the Entity transformed it into a corrupt creature of raw malevolence and pure evil. It appears to be completely dead. Signs of latent cellular activity have been ascribed to background static. Category:Destiny